


In which Nova and Johnny have a heart to heart.

by RivTheWriter



Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Johnny is.. Bi as fuck and you cannot convince me otherwise, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Slow Build, Spoilers for Tapeworm Quest, Theyre in love but hardly realize it yet because theyre both emotional messes, V is flirting, i just love them so much, let us romance the holograph man!! thats all i want.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: And then it hit Nova... He really did trust Johnny Silverhand. Rockerboy of legend...In which Nova has another episode due to the relic and Johnny and him have a heart to heart
Relationships: Hinted Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120316
Kudos: 8





	In which Nova and Johnny have a heart to heart.

Following leads was draining. Not only was it draining because of the fact that everyone seemed out to betray him in some way or another.. besides Panam.. and.. Takemura.. but.. the lead with the voodoo boys... now that was a hell fest.. 

Nova had gone to the voodoo boys before helping Takemura get to Hanako.. And he really regretted it. Because in the end he was tricked and when he got out of their weird church place.. He almost passed out. His heart had been thrumming against his chest like a fucking jackhammer..

And Johnny was there, worried. 

Nova woulda laughed if it didn't hurt so fucking much... 

It was still shocking that Johnny Fucking Silverhand cared for some small time Merc with a heart so big it would probably one day get him killed before this chip did.. 

And yeah they sat with eachother.. talking.. Its what they always do now.. because all they really have is eachother.. The only people who know about Johnny on the chip were... well... Vik.. Misty.. Takemura.. Panam.. and Judy.. 

But things were never... different. with Johnny. Not after clouds.. He was still a dick yeah but he was.. kind.. offered support to him.. cared for him, no matter how much of an asshole Nova was when he was upset.. no matter how much pain both of them were in...

The only time it was different was.. After Nova talked to a Proxy who was being spoken through by Hanako.. 

Nova's heart physically felt like it stopped.. And Nova fell to the ground, he was shaking, his vision blurring and tearing at the edges like a broken television screen. He felt like he wasn't inside his body, a ringing in hos ears as his body went numb and his head spun. 

He saw Johnny above him, distantly felt cold metal of his synth hand and the warmth of his real one, gently holding onto his arms to keep Nova from potentially hurting himself on accident. 

He let out a weak groan of pain. "Johnny-"

"Youre not dying yet." Johnny said softly...

And then it all went dark.

When Nova awoke he was in some other place, bottle of Mistys pills in his hand, he was groggy, disoriented.. 

But then he saw Johnny.. Standing at concrete half wall, looking out over the horizon. 

Johnny glanced at Nova who was laying on the ground. "That smell? Thats the sea breeze.."

Nova weakly rolled over, trying to get to a position to push himself up. "mh..the sea?" he asked softly. 

"mhm, get up, pacific's beautiful this time of day." Johnny nodded towards the view.

Nova slowly and weakly pushed himself up, groaning. "Almost.. flatlined by that one.. huh" 

" Almost.. but not this time. Thankfully" Johnny gave a soft and.. almost sad smile to Nova.

Nova leaned up against the wall next to Johnny, looking over the view.. "Wow.... you're right.. 's beautiful... can hardly take my eyes off it" he mumbled... 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny watching him, that sad smile turing into something more.. warm. "Me too.." Johnny said, still watching V.

Nova blinked, realizing where they were "we... are we in pacifica?" he asked softly.

"Mhm.. brought us here. To this hotel, the Pistis Sophia.. we're the only 'guests' right now.. Wanted to uh. show you. something" Johnny pushed off away from the wall "you ok to walk?"

"Mh.. I think so" nova nodded. "Lead the way" he pushed off the wall as well, turning to follow johnny, head still screaming at him. The closest thing he could compare it to was Headrush. But make it more constant and more painful..

As they walked... Nova stumbled, fell, this time Johnny couldn't help. Wasn't strong enough to do anything but be a holographic bystander...

But Nova didnt mind taking the fall.. As he pushed himself up off the dirty ground once more he looked up at johnny over his glasses with a soft "thank you. johnny" falling from his lips. 

Johnny looked away for a moment, clearing his throat. " 's fine. what're imaginary friends for huh?"

Nova shook his head as he walked behind johnny... which was.. a bad idea in hindsight. And it caused him to fall. Again. But he caught himself on the half wall. Laughing softly even though it hurt. "I'll pay you back some day. man."

Johnny fell silent for a moment. Watching Nova, and thinking, before rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses and sighing "I'll hold you to that"

Nova snorted as he stood "Took you a bit to answer.. what. Thinkin of sex?"

If johnny could blush, he would, Nova felt the reverb of embarasment from him. 

"Wh- no. Even if we did it would be more like jerking off. besides youre not even my type" Johnny answered quickly. Moving to walk away

Nova tried his hardest not to laugh "Man... I ment you take over for a bit and then go fuck someone. but-" he paused to take a shaky breath as he paced himself. "I'll keep in mind you were thinking about me" he winked in a mostly joking, exagerated manner. 

Johnny flipped him off and looked away. trying to hide a embarassed look on his face... What Johnny didnt know about was Nova's feelings for him. that the feelings between them were slowly growing mutual. Because nova kept that behind lock and key 

When they got to the right room.. and Nova managed not to die upon climbing through a window... Johnny directed him to a hidden cache in the room...

Inside were.. dogtags..

Nova sat, running his thumb and forefinger over them.. tracing the lettering.. "you.. want me to have these?"

"mhm." Johnny nodded, sitting down on a chair. "Imagine.. we're in the war together.. fighting side by side. would you take a bullet for me?"

Nova didn't even need to think before he answered. He knew it almost as well he knew himself. "I would. Johnny." 

"....Tags belong to a man who sacrificed his life for mine. In Mexico. And.. ive been thinking about our... Predicament.." Johnny ram a hand through his hair. "I want to be clear with you Nova. I will do you no wrong. And when the time comes.. it will be my life for yours. I'll agree to get wiped.... Tags are uh... proof. of my promise.."

"i... I'd do the same for you. Johnny.."

Johnny let out a laugh "well.. now that thats talked about... What're your plans? still wanting to trust hanako?"

"Not sure... do you have any ideas?"

Johnny nods "Part of one. We need to talk to rogue. Finally tell her about me. and talk about Adam Smasher. " 

"Then I suppose its off to the afterlife huh rockerboy"

"You got that right Samurai. Are.. you alright to drive?"

Nova hummed, putting the dog tags on. "i should be... 'm feeling a lot better... thank you again.. johnny"

"Its not a problem kid. trust me." 

And then it hit Nova... He really did trust Johnny Silverhand. Rockerboy of legend...


End file.
